


Starting On The Wrong Foot

by IMeMyandMine



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, i swear i didn't even know what quotation marks were, yay for like 16 year old me not actually learning in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMeMyandMine/pseuds/IMeMyandMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, I am transferring all of my stories from AFF onto AO3 because I’ve come to notice that I hardly ever go on AFF anymore and when I do post on there I don’t get as much of a response as I do on AO3. I am reposting all of my stories regardless of how bad they are and will only be posting new stories to AO3 and no longer on AFF.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Starting On The Wrong Foot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am transferring all of my stories from AFF onto AO3 because I’ve come to notice that I hardly ever go on AFF anymore and when I do post on there I don’t get as much of a response as I do on AO3. I am reposting all of my stories regardless of how bad they are and will only be posting new stories to AO3 and no longer on AFF.

Dongwoo –hyung

Hmm.

Are you okay?

Ye-ye-yea why do you ask?

Cause you’ve been standing here just looking at the people over there.

Oh, that. I’m fine really; I just don’t really like them. They aren’t all that nice towards me.

Oh, alright. If you need anything I’ll be in the kitchen with Sungjong. He’s gonna make me this new drink he came up with. Oh and go dance with people, I didn’t bring you to this party so you could just stand against the wall the whole time.

Ok I’ll try getting to know some people.

Ok I’ll look for you later. Have fun.

 

Just like that Woohyun went into the kitchen to get his special drink from Sungjong.

I never told Woohyun the reason that I don’t really go out much. He just assumed that since I had just moved here I didn’t really know anyone and that was the reasons to why I spent every day afterschool in my loft. So now every weekend he takes me to parties or just social event to try and get me to become more social. But in reality he just makes things harder for me. I don’t really like people or small places. And the party that he brought me to this week had both of those aspects. It was an extremely tiny apartment and there were a ton of people. I tried escaping into one of the bedrooms but they were both occupied with people having sex in them. And I couldn’t really lock myself in the bathroom since there was only on. I also tried stepping out onto the balcony and into the hallway but they were both crowded as well. So now I’m just stuck against the wall of the living room trying not to interact with anyone. I really only came to these things cause I knew that Woohyun dank way to much when he went to parties so I would drive him home. I once told him to call me when the party was over and didn’t call me till 1pm the next day saying that he had fallen asleep. So instead of staying up all night worrying over my now best friend, I just tortured myself by coming to these things.

Hey

Huh?

I said, Hi.

 Oh, hi.

I’m Sunggyu. You?

Dongwoo.

Are you here alone? You seem kind of lonely.

I-i-i-i came w-with my friend, Woohyun. I’m his designated driver.

Oh, so you’re like completely sober?

Yeah.

Damn!

What?

Never mind.  It’s just that my friend over there saw you earlier and said you looked like a damsel in distress, so he sent me to come over and make you feel better.

Hahaha. Is your friend completely wasted?

No actually. He’s only had like 2 beers. Why?

Why else would he send his friend to comfort a random stranger at a party?

Now, that you’ve said it out loud it actually sounds a bit stupid.

But, no seriously, what do you want?

Nothing. Really I just wanted to see if you were ok.

Are you sure? ‘Cause if it was that you wouldn’t have asked me if I had had anything to drink.

Ok ok you caught me; I didn’t come here for that.  The real reason was that my friend dared me to come over here and talk to you.

You mean get in my pants, not talk.

Are you like some sort of mind freak?

No, I just know what people are like at these parties. I hate every single one of them. Even you.

 

Oh, hey Dongwoo-hyung. I didn’t expect you to actually socialize at this party. I’ll leave you alone.

Wait, Woohyun-ah, can we leave?

But you’re making a friend.

I’m not. He’s just her to try and get in my pants.

You do realize that I’m still here, right?

What? It’s not like i lied. You aren’t my friend and you are trying to get into my pants.

Well maybe I do want to be friends with you then get into your pants.

That’s very unlikely. Now Woohyun can we go? You already got your special drink from Sungjong.

But hyung, we can’t leave. I haven’t even made out with anyone yet.

Fine. Then I’ll leave and you can call your parents to come pick you up from this place. I’m pretty sure you’ll only be grounded for a couple months.

Okay. We’ll leave but can I at least say bye to Sungjong.

Okay, but hurry up.

So you’re just going to leave me. No kiss, no nothing?

Yea, its not like I like you anyways. And I’m not that easy.

Fine, but can you give me a lift home. My ride home is the one that told me to come talk to you.

It depends. Where do you live and are you going to try anything?

I live about 20 minutes from here and no I won’t try anything.

Okay, then.

 

After Dongwoo drove Woohyun home and made sure he got into his house, he asked Sunggyu where his house was only to be followed by silence on Sunggyu’s part. When Dongwoo turned to look at Sunggyu he found out that he had fallen asleep during the ride to woohyun’s house. He tried waking him up but Sunggyu wouldn’t budge.

 

I guess I could take you to my house.

        Once they reached Dongwoo’s house he got Sunggyu up to his loft.

Hey, wake up. You have to change. I’m not letting you sleep on my couch with your dirty clothes on.

Mmm….. Five more minutes Sungyeol-ah.

I don’t know who Sungyeol is but you have to get the fuck up or else I’m going to make you sleep out on the balcony.

For fucks sake, can’t you just let me sleep?            Oh. I’m so sorry. I thought I was at my house. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to curse at you, it’s just that…. Wait why am I here and not my house? Did you kidnap me? Omg I can’t believe it. I thought you weren’t one of those people. Please let me go I’ll do anything. Just don’t kill me please.

Ahahahaha.  Oh my god, you can’t actually think I would kidnap you. Oh my god you’re only here because you fell asleep in my car and you wouldn’t wake up to tell me where you live; so I brought you here. And you should change your clothes because I’m not letting you sleep on my coach with those dirty clothes on. Now here go change. You can shower if you want. The bathroom is right there.

Oh. I-i-i-i-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-. It’s just that-. I’m sorry. And thank you.

It’s okay. I guess; you’re welcome.

I’ll go wash up. Thanks again.

Stop with the thanks you’s. Now hurry up, I still have to wash up as well.

        After the both had washed up, Dongwoo gave Sunggyu a new pair of clothes and they soon went to their designated sleeping areas. Dongwoo in his room and Sunggyu on the coach.

 

        The next morning Sunggyu got up pretty early he assumed since the sun was barely rising. He decided to thanks Dongwoo in the only way he could at the moment. So he decided to clean up the place up a little bit and cook breakfast for the both of them.

        Soon after Sunggyu started cleaning he realized how big and open the place really was.  He saw how the living room, dining room, and kitchen were all really one big open room. The only thing that really separated the kitchen away from the rest of the room was the little breakfast bar. He also realized how simple the whole place was. White walls with a black leather coach. And the main point of the room was the humongous TV stationed right in the middle of the wall opposite to the coach.

        Once he was done cleaning, which didn’t take long, he started rummaging through the cabinets and the fridge. He eventually decided on some kimchi stew with kimchi pancakes and some tea.

Dongwoo-shi, wake up

Five more minutes…

Come on, wake up. I made breakfast… you have to eat it before it gets cold. I don’t wanna get out of bed.

Do you want me to bring it to you?

Yes mom.

Dongwoo I’m not your mom, now get up.

Huh… OMG I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to call you mom, it’s just that I normally wake up on my own unless my mom comes over and I’m sorry. I forgot you were here.

It’s alright. I understand since you live alone, but  now come on and eat before it gets cold.

What’s on the menu?

Kimchi stew, kimchi pancakes and tea.

Sound great. I’ll be right out.

Okay.

 

~At the table ~

I know this might be weird of me to ask but, why is your place so open and clean. I mean most guys don’t usually get places like this if they’re single and it’s usually not this clean.

The answer to your question is that I was a bit claustrophobic when I was younger. I’m not all that much better with small places but its better.  So that’s why it’s so open. And as to why it’s so clean, I don’t really know. I’ve always been a pretty clean person so I just  keep it up, because if it gets to cluttered and dirty I feel as if it’ll eat me alive whenever I step foot into the room.

Oh, well it’s getting pretty late. I’ll just clean up the mess I made and then I’ll leave.  Thanks again for last night.

Oh, yeah anytime. Hey do you wanna hang out sometime. I mean I know we just met and we got off on the wrong foot but you seem pretty cool and I just wanted to get to know you… well you know… I-I’m sorry you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m sorry I talk a lot when I’m nervous. 

Hehe it’s okay and I’d love to hang out sometime. Oh and its kinda cute when you ramble one……. Oh my god I’m so sorry that last part wasn’t supposed to come out. It’s just that you seem really cute and I can’t help myself saying it and I’m sorry…. You probably don’t wanna hang out anymore huh?

Actually quite the opposite. Oh and you’re really cute too. But not just when you ramble.

 

        Afterwards their conversation stops and the room falls silent. It wasn’t an awkward silence; it was a happy content silence. Without really realizing it both had confessed to each other, but neither of them regretted it.

        Dongwoo reached his hand across the table slowly to grab onto Sunggyu’s and held his in the middle of the table happy that Sunggyu hadn’t pulled back.

 

So instead of hanging out… do you wanna go on a date with me.

I’d love to.

Good cause I wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

 

Dongwoo-hyung I’m here.

Why?

To see if you… oh…. Sorry I didn’t mean to. I didn’t know. I thought you took him home. Sorry I’ll just go.

Good idea Woo.   Now if you’ll leave me and my Sunggyu alone.

Wait your Sunggyu. Oh my god Dongwoo-hyung congratulations. Oh and I’m Woohyun I didn’t really introduce myself before.

Thanks now leave.

Bye hyung.

 

You’ll get used to his weirdness sooner or later.

Well at least he seems nice.

Hehe come on let’s get you home so no one thinks that I kidnaped you last night.

But I don’t wanna go. I like it here. I like the feel of your house.

Thanks but you have to get ready for our date later.

Okay.

 


End file.
